Shadow
A shadow elemental can create and manipulate darkness to disguise themselves, deceive others, or even injure them. 'Important: ' Shadow is a sub-skill of air, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of air is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner Beginners are able to use already existing shadows only (such as their own shadow or something else's shadow) in order to create very small visions, a minor disguising feature (such as changing one of their markings or the color of their tail) or make themselves invisible for a minute at a time. These visions or disguises, however, are not perfect and are often easily seen through if any wolf stares at them directly for too long. If a wolf steps into a well-lit area they also lose their creation. Apprentice They are now able to create minor darkness, which is an ability separate from changing the surroundings on the surface (such as an illusion). This darkness cannot be seen through easily save for the wolf that has used the skill, or one that has the ability to part the shadow (air) or the ability to banish darkness (light). A wolf without these abilities can still know that something is there in the darkness, just not exactly what. Their disguises, invisibility and manipulations of existing shadows last for a longer time and are not easily seen through if moving into a well-lit area, though they still must be careful not to linger too long in well-lit areas. Adept The user can create tentacles of darkness or existing shadow to grab at an enemy to trip them and do damage with the impact These can be difficult to control and cannot be controlled for more than five to eight minutes at a time. When used in tandem with the air skill, the user can even grab at an enemy with these tentacles and then try and knock them over with their air skill - if they're powerful enough. Disguises and manipulations of shadows and darkness now last even longer and even if the area is well-lit with natural light, they will not waver. Master More advanced users are able to now engulf others in a shadow, dealing minor amounts of damage over a period of a maximum of fifteen minutes before the spell wears off. This is not enough to outright kill a wolf, but it can make one very uncomfortable until they are able to remove themselves from the shadow. Their disguises and manipulations of shadows and darkness will last so long as they are able to keep up the focus to maintain them for themselves or a small area of space. Champion The user can now create separate physical seeming shadowy objects that last for extended periods of time, able to entirely fool another if they do not have a skill to see through the ruse. Their power is also greatly amplified and they can now create disguises and manipulations of the shadows and darkness that can change a large land area or several wolves if they wish. A champion of their element is IMMUNE to their own crafted element, meaning that if it's of their own personal elemental affinity, they will not suffer ill effects of it. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Elemental Skills *Air *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics